


[Podfic] The Stark Family

by RsCreighton



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Avengers were the Addams Family? Hmm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Stark Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stark Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759244) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse). 



> Thank you AnonEhouse for having blanket permission!

**Title:**   The Stark Family  
**Author:**   AnonEhouse  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   11:58  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bMarvel%5d%20The%20Stark%20Family.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/December%202015/%5bMarvel%5d%20The%20Stark%20Family.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
